


The One On Dean's Birthday

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: It's Dean's birthday and Cas always makes him feel sooooo good.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069001
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	The One On Dean's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a couple of things. This is mostly fluff. Also, this was a rushed job due to my procrastination so I didn't have anyone proofread it. Yikes. Anyway, I hope y'all like it.

“Dean…” Cas hums softly. 

“Cas,” Dean smiles up at him. Cas is sitting on his stomach, holding his arms down because Dean always startles awake and this kinda stops it. 

“Happy birthday…” Cas smiles. Cas seems to like Dean’s birthday more than Dean likes his birthday. 

“Thank you…” Dean closes his eyes again so he’s shocked when he feels Cas’s lips against his. Cas let go of Dean’s arms so he is able to wrap around Cas, feeling all around his body. Dean stops the kiss but they remain very close to each other. “Cas…” Dean forces back a chuckle. 

“Yes?”

“Did you poof away my clothes while we were kissing?”

“Yes…” Cas smirks at him and sits up. “Would you like fellatio?” They both smile but Dean doesn’t say anything, he just chuckles. “Dean?” Cas titles his head, starting to chuckle too. “You can yes… I’m offering.”

“You’re only offering because it’s my birthday,” Dean chuckles. 

“That’s not true! We fornicate  _ some _ mornings!”

“Yeah,” Dean chuckles. “But-”

“Alright, fine!” Cas interrupts. “I like giving you blowjobs the morning of your birthday. Just say yes…” Dean smiles but doesn’t answer. “Dean…” Cas deepens his voice, “You know you want me to put my mouth  _ hot and wet  _ around your cock…” Cas’s hand rubs over Dean’s dick over the blanket, “Which is growing  _ ever _ harder…” Dean closes his eyes and forces back a small grunt. “Just say yes and let me make you feel good… Now,” Cas pulls his hand away, “Would you like-”

“Yes,” Dean nods quickly. 

“Alright,” Cas smiles. “Do you wanna put this on?” Cas holds up Dean’s cock ring.

Dean's face lights up, “For a blowjob?” 

“Yes,” Cas nods, handing it to him. “It should serve the same purpose, I think you will like it. Put it on.”

“Cas,” Dean wiggles, taking it from him. “I can’t. You  _ deliberately _ got me hard.”

“That was not the plan. I had to do that because you were being difficult.”

“Okay, well,” Dean clears his throat, “If I’m gonna go soft… You need to get off of me because that’s doing the opposite of helping,” Dean chuckles. 

They actually use the ring a lot so Dean has gotten better about putting it on before he gets  _ too _ turned on. It’s hard though because it seems everything Cas does turns him on. But, Dean closes his eyes and tries to focus really hard on… Not being hard. Dean has been working under the blanket the whole time so Cas doesn’t know what’s going on. “Is it on?” Cas asks. 

“Hold on,” Dean closes his eyes tight as if that’s what will make his dick soft. “Okay…” Dean is actually still kind of embarrassed about this whole thing. Really, every bit of it makes him kinda feel funny. But… Funny in a good way because it’s Cas. 

“Fantastic.” Cas crawls back on the bed with Dean. 

Cas loves Dean’s birthday. He likes that there’s a whole day dedicated to the love of his life. A day just for him to feel good and be happy and be appreciated. Dean really doesn’t see it the same way, to him, it’s just a way to keep track of how many years he’s  _ actually _ made it through. But Cas insists that they do  _ something _ to celebrate. 

On the birthdays they are at the bunker and not busy, Cas sucks him off when he wakes up. Actually, he usually does that no matter where they are as long as they are not  _ actively _ hunting. Then they shower.  _ Together _ of course. Cas washes Dean’s hair because he loves it and they make out a lot. Then around lunchtime, Sam and Jack leave, they go get lunch and they  _ stay out _ for a while so Cas and Dean have some time together. Truly, Sam and Jack leaving benefits  _ all  _ of them because Dean and Cas fuck almost nonstop while they are gone. Then come night time, they eat dinner and watch movies and have a good time. Afterward, when Jack and Sam go to sleep, to no shock to anyone, Dean and Cas fuck more. This sex is a little different though because it’s the actual-special-birthday-sex sex in which Cas helps Dean live one of his sex fantasies, the ones he’s gutsy enough to ask for anyway. 

All day though, Cas makes everything about Dean. Dean usually likes to be lazy during sex and just let Cas do shit to him, but this is kind of different. Cas  _ really _ makes it all about him. It makes him feel kind of selfish actually. Once he brought it up and Cas told him he’s  _ supposed _ to be selfish. But it’s still kinda hard for him. He really likes to make Cas feel good too! When Cas feels good, Dean feels good. But Cas, yet again, insists on just focusing on Dean. So Dean of course lets him. 

Later, after Dean’s fun, morning blowjob, Cas carries Dean to the shower in just his boxers. Dean likes to be carried but it’s still embarrassing so he just hopes no one is there to see. “You love me so much…” Dean mumbles and giggles. 

“Of course…” Cas smiles, “Why do you mention it?”

“You always go  _ all out _ on my birthday… Trying to make me feel good and have a good time…”

“Trying?” Cas asks sternly as they step into the bathroom.

“Succeeding,” Dean laughs.

“Well, yes. It’s your birthday, it should be special…” 

“But,” Dean chuckles, hugging into Cas tighter when they are both suddenly naked. It’s kind of a shock, but it’s still cool that Cas can do that. “You’re… Lovey… Like that all the time!”

“So you’re saying that I need to increase it,” Cas turns on the shower, “Got it.”

“No,” Dean rests his head on Cas’s shoulder, “I’m saying  _ relax.” _

“I assure you that I am very relaxed.” Cas kisses Dean’s cheek really quickly.

“Are you ever gonna put me down?” Dean asks. 

“Eventually… Do you want down right now?” Cas asks. 

“No” Dean squeezes around Cas tighter.

“Okay,” Cas says. “Is the water too hot?” Cas asks. 

Dean sticks his arm out towards it to feel. Then he jerks his hand back quickly, “Fuck,” Dean chuckles, “Yes, Cas… That is too hot.” 

“Oh no! Did it burn you?” 

“No,” Dean answers quickly, “It’s just too hot.” 

“Now?” Cas asks. 

Dean cautiously extends his arm again to feel the stream. “This is good,” Dean smiles. Cas steps in and Dean giggles once he closes the curtain. “Okay,” Dean rolls his eyes, “I guess I can stand on my own now…”

“But… What if you fall?” Cas asks. 

“I’m not gonna fall.”

“Yes…” Cas argues, “You could slip while we’re making out!”

“Oh,” Dean finally sees what Cas is doing. “You’re right!”

“Yes!” Cas nods, “I better continue holding onto you while we kiss… Just to be safe.”

“Right,” Dean stares at Cas’s lips, “Safety first…” Cas smiles and kisses Dean. It lasts for a while but Dean is the first to pull away. Stupid needing the breathe thing. Cas is smiling like a dork. But also like he’s trying not to dorky smile. It’s odd and adorable. “What?” Dean chuckles nervously. 

“I can… Feel your penis grinding into my stomach as you move.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “What did you expect?” Dean asks. 

“That.”

Dean chuckles. “My dick is trying so hard to get excited again, I can feel it. It’s just  _ not  _ gonna happen.” Dean starts to lower his leg so Cas lets him down. As soon as Dean is settled he leans back into Cas and they kiss some more. Dean pulls them completely under the stream of water which he thinks is fun. And now they’re all wet. Dean likes to kiss and lick at Cas’s neck and collar and chest because they are all wet and it’s sloppy and easy and _ really fun. _

“Oh no,” Dean giggles, “I think my hair is still dirty… Can you wash it again?” Dean bites his bottom lip and looks at Cas with a pleading face. 

Cas literally  _ just got done _ washing Dean’s hair. He definitely does  _ not _ need it washed again. “That’s wasteful,” Cas says. 

“Pleeeease?...” Dean pushes the shampoo towards Cas again.

Well, it is his birthday. “Alright,” Cas rolls his eyes and takes the bottle from him. 

“Yes!” Dean cheers, “Thank you!”

Cas figures this time he’ll wash his hair for longer. That’s what Dean likes. The soap part is merely a vessel for him to get Cas to run his fingers through his hair. Cas gets more soap into his hair and starts washing.  _ Again. _ Because Dean is a goofball. “So,” Cas asks. “Have you decided on what we are going to do tonight?” Cas asks. 

Dean sighs, “No…”

“You have not thought about it?” Cas asks. 

“No, I have. I can’t come up with anything.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean… I don’t know. You come up with  _ really good _ stuff. My imagination doesn’t beat yours when it comes to kinky sex.”

“That’s not entirely true.”

“Yes, it is,” Dean chuckles. “You fuck me like it’s my birthday every time we fuck. I can’t come up with anything.”

“I’m sure you can,” Cas chuckles. 

“Nope,” Dean shakes his head smally, “We’re too kinky on a regular basis to have kinky birthday sex. We’re not regular people.”

“Regular people?” Cas asks. 

“Don’t get me wrong, there are no words to describe how much I love being kinky with you, I’m just saying the kinkiest thing we could do would be  _ not being kinky.” _

“Hmm,” Cas hums and nods. 

“Do you think you could like…” Dean blushes but Cas can’t see. “Like… Maybe…” Dean clams up and doesn’t say anything else. 

“Do I think I could do  _ what?” _ Cas asks. 

“Can you… Brush your dick up against my ass so I can just feel it?” Dean closes his eyes, pretty embarrassed. He just asked so he shouldn't be shocked but he is. 

Cas holds Dean’s hips with soapy hands and he presses against Dean. “Like this?” Cas asks deep in the voice that Dean likes. 

Dean swallows. “Mmhm.”

Later when Sam and Jack go to lunch, Dean is super excited about whatever Cas is gonna do to him. Sure he doesn’t really get why Cas is so into the birthday thing but he still tries to indulge in it. But mostly, it’s just the fact that they are alone and they get to have sex and Dean gets to be as loud as he wants. It’s truly a gift. 

It’s all soft and gentle in the beginning when they are kissing. But like it always does, it turns pretty hot. And a little bit rough, because Dean likes it at least a little bit rough. First Cas rides Dean until he comes groaning Cas’s name. Cas loves when that happens. Cas wasn’t going to come, he wasn’t planning on it, but Dean begged him to so he jacked off like he was asked. 

Then for the next thirty-five to forty minutes, Cas spends time kissing Dean, feeling up and around his body, laying on and next to him. And they talk too. But mostly, they kiss. 

Dean is still a bit tired but really, he’s not doing much work, and honestly, neither hell nor high water could get Dean to say no to Cas in this moment. Cas gets Dean open really slowly until he’s ready to get fucked. And Dean is  _ so _ ready to get fucked. Before this morning, they have not had sex in three days. Which is crazy. They were just kinda busy, but still, it’s bizarre. It’s just been soft kisses and cuddling until Dean falls asleep and that kinda it. So now, Dean is really very excited to take it up the ass again, finally. 

Afterward, Cas cleans him up with a hot rag instead of using his tongue like he did last time, or using his grace. Dean likes to be pampered whether he admits it or not. “Have you come up with anything?” Cas asks.

“What?” Dean raises an eyebrow. He’s lying lifelessly on the bed, eyes closed. 

“You said you couldn’t come up with anything for us to do tonight, I’m asking you if that has changed.”

“Oh,” Dean smiles. “Whatever you wanna do, my dear,” Dean chuckles. 

Cas giggles back and lays down beside him. “I’m serious!” Cas exclaims. 

“Me too!” Dean wraps around Cas and relaxes. “Fuck… It’s unreal how much I like touching you. And just being around you. And doing anything with you…” Dean hums. Cas is shocked that Dean admitted to any of what he just said.

“Dean,” Cas rolls his eyes. He knows Dean is trying to distract him and he knows that it’s working. “You  _ always _ have fantasies. What else do you wish to try?” 

“I don’t have any  _ possible _ fantasies left. And I haven’t thought up any new ones.”

“What are some of your impossible fantasies?” Cas asks curiously. 

“Do you know what jello fighting is?” Dean asks. 

“No.”

“Then nevermind,” Dean laughs. “Anyway, tonight… I want you to do whatever you want to do as long as your dick goes in at some point.” 

“Are you being genuine?”

“Absolutely.”

“I want your birthday to be special,” Cas closes his eyes. 

“It already is, dude,” Dean smiles. 

“Okay,” Cas nods. 

“We’re having pizza tonight, right?” Cas giggles and nods. “Yes!” Dean cheers. “And then pie?”

“And then pie,” Cas looks into Dean’s eyes. “Of course.”

“And what movie are we watching?”

“Whichever you want.”

“And we can… You know… Can you like… Sit on me- Lean on me. You know like… Lay on me? You know what I’m talking about?”

“Yes.”

“So you’re gonna do it?”

“If you want me to.” 

“Yes,” Dean nods and kisses Cas. “But you know what I’m talking about?” 

“Yes,” Cas laughs.

“Cas…” Dean just smiles at him and snuggles closer. “You’re so awesome. And you… Care about me so much.”

“Of course…”

“I don’t  _ really _ get why you care so much about my birthday but… Thank you.”

“What is it you always say to me? ‘Ew, Cas,’” Cas says in an impression of Dean. “‘You’re being all sappy-’”

“I do not sound like that-”

“‘Gooey! Mushy!’”

“That’s not my voice-”

“‘Ew gross! Love… Feelings!’” Cas teases.

“I sound nothing like that.”

“You sound exactly like that,” Cas chuckles. 

“Well!” Dean rolls his eyes and blushes. “You’re just really awesome. Now give me back my shirt, and let’s get dressed.”

“So soon?” Cas jokes as he  _ magically _ gets Dean’s shirt and gives it to him. 

“Sam and Jack are probably back now!” Dean gets up. 

And later, once again, after a great afternoon of hanging out and playing games, (trying Spoons again and releasing again why they shouldn’t play Spoons,) and then a great night of pizza, pie, and movies, Dean and Cas finally go to bed.

Since Dean never said anything, he has no idea what to expect from Cas. He’s assuming they have their regular kind of sex. But even their regular sex though is kinky as hell. 

Dean is sitting,  _ in only his boxers as requested by Cas, _ on his bed waiting for Cas to “Get ready.” He has no idea what that means because this is Cas and that could mean anything. Dean doesn’t wait very long before Cas walks into his room. 

“Oooo,” Dean shivers a little bit. “Cas… You look… Ooo…” Dean bites his lip, staring at Cas frozen. 

“You’re turned on,” Cas states. 

“Was that not the goal?”

“It absolutely was the goal.”

“I…” Dean doesn’t know what to say. “I really like this…” 

It isn’t much. Cas is just wearing a pair of Dean’s pajama pants, a  _ pretty tight _ all-black tshirt, his dress socks which are  _ super soft.  _ And on top of all of that, Cas’s hair is always tousled and messed up like he just crawled out of bed. It really adds to the whole thing and…  _ fuck. _ Maybe that’s the reason Dean likes this so much. Cas is wearing  _ his _ clothes and a super tight shirt, and he looks sort of disheveled. He thought Dean would kind of appreciate it, but it seems like he  _ really  _ likes it. 

“Gees, Cas,” Dean wiggles and Cas gets lube out of Dean’s drawer. “Is that shirt painted on?!”

“No,” Cas shakes his head with a slight giggle and walks up to the bed. 

“Mm,” Dean reaches down and fondles himself for a brief second. It’s more of an adjustment because he’s slowly getting hard but his hand definitely lingered. “Turn around and we’ll get a good look at you.” Cas rolls his eyes then spins for Dean. “Fuuuck.” 

“Mm,” Cas hums. “I am so tired… Do you know a place I could… Lay down?” 

“Yes, Absolutely,” Dean nods. 

“Mm,” Cas smiles, “I prefer company…” Cas crawls on the bed pretty seductively over top of Dean. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“No,” Dean shakes his head, “I wanna,” Dean swallows. “I wanna keep you company…”

“The company I enjoy is a pretty… Intimate company… Does that remain problemless?”

“Yes…” Dean squeaks and Cas gets really close to his face but doesn’t kiss him. 

“Good,” Cas slips his hand into Dean’s boxers and starts slowly and lazily stroking Dean. 

“Mmh!” Dean squeaks. “Why does this turn me on so much?”

“One, because you know you’re about to have sex with  _ me, your boyfriend,” _ Cas smirks, “Two because anytime I wear clothes that aren’t my traditional outfit, you like it. Three, anytime I wear  _ your _ clothes, you like it. And four,” Cas’s hand moves down to Dean’s balls, “You’re easy.” Cas squeezes a little more rough than gentle.

“Haah!” Dean shouts. 

Cas pulls his hand out of Dean’s underwear completely. “You’re going to lay on your stomach- Not yet!” Cas stops Dean. “We’re going to put a pillow under your waist first, alright?”

“Alright,” Dean swallows. 

“Good,” Cas smiles and slowly pulls Dean’s boxers off. “Look at you,” Cas smiles. “So hard for me…” Dean blushes. What did Cas expect? “Alright, you can turn over now,” Cas sits up.

Dean grabs a pillow and puts it down where Cas wanted it then he lays down. “I’m so excited. I don’t know why I’m so excited.”

“I’m glad you’re excited,” Cas smiles.

“Mm,” Dean grunts as he pulls his knee slightly up so open a little more. 

“You’re so good at this, Dean…” Cas applauds because he didn’t even have to tell him to spread wider. 

“Don’t be too proud,” Dean chuckles. “I just wanna get fucked.”

Cas pushes two fingers into Dean, “I know…”

“Oh,” Dean groans and grinds up into Cas’s fingers. 

“So eager,” Cas smiles and starts working his fingers. “Would you like to do that again?” Dean does it again. It actually feels really good. When he comes back down he’s grinding into the pillow and the friction is nice. “Do you like that?”

“Yes…” Dean squeaks.

“I like it too…” Cas says. Cas does find this very arousing. 

Dean does it again. Less jerky, more steady and he continues very slowly to feel Cas’s fingers going in and out. “Mmh…” Dean grumbles. Then Cas starts to follow him, still trying to work him open. That feels even better but since Cas is following him now, his grind has turned into more of a rolling of his hips so he still gets the sensation from the friction. Cas adds a third finger and Dean stops moving. He grabs the sheet tightly in his fists. “Fuck.”

“Dean, I have a serious question.”

“Yes?”

“There is a small flap in the front of these pants, do you know what I’m referring to?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Am I supposed to pull my penis through the hole or pull my pants part ways down and have my penis go through the waistband?”

Dean immediately starts laughing. Cas couldn’t have asked that question in a weird way. “It’s your choice…” 

“Well… What do you do?”

“I uhm…” Dean swallows, trying to talk normally and sort of failing. “I use the front thing… It’s not easier and it’s not harder…” Dean groans low, “It’s just different… But,  _ fuck!” _ Dean moans, “But I’m not hard when I use it and I’m also not… As big as you… So I don’t know what to tell you…”

“I suppose I will just pull them down a bit…” Cas pulls his fingers out of Dean’s ass. 

“Okay,” Dean chuckles. 

“Mmm,” Cas hums as he kisses Dean’s lower back. It’s actually much more sensitive than Dean thought it was going to be and he shivers a bit. Then Cas’s trails kisses from there up to his neck. Dean can feel Cas’s dick pressing against his ass as Cas lays over him. “Ready?”

“Fuck yes.” Dean nods. 

“Okay,” Cas slowly guides his dick into Dean and Dean lets out a huge groan. Cas can’t thrust as drastically from this position. Sure he’s _deep_ inside of Dean, but his movements are shallow. 

Cas keeps kissing Dean’s neck and it’s all making Dean make squeaky, high-pitched noises. “This feels good,” Dean squeaks out. 

“I agree,” Cas grinds his hips roughly into Dean as he says it and Dean moans. 

“Oh, Cas,” Dean swallows, “Cas…” Cas’s kissing area expands to Dean’s shoulder and closer to his ear. All really sensitive. Dean feels like right now  _ everything _ is more sensitive. Cas knows Dean gets like this when they are in a more intimate position like they are now. “Cas…” Is all Dean can seem to say. He just keeps repeating his name softly anytime something feels  _ really _ good or really just because he feels like it.

“I love the way you say my name,” Cas whispers softly into Dean’s ear and Dean full out moans. 

Cas grinds hard into Dean again. “Cas,  _ fuck! _ Cas…” Dean hums, “Cas, you’re so awesome… So awesome…” Dean pants. 

Dean was not expecting something so loving, honestly. Not that their sex is  _ hateful _ or anything even close to it. It’s loving in the sense that they love each other, but usually, it’s rough and dirty and rapid. Only every once in a while is it so sweet like this. It’s so relaxing afterward. 

“I’m getting close-” Dean grunts. “Real close.” It’s a little soon, but they’ve had a lot of sex already today and Dean is naturally a little tired. 

“Do you want to come right now?” Cas asks. Dean nods. “You should do it… Come for me  _ right now.” _ Cas kisses Dean’s neck again. “I love you soooo much, Dean… Please come for me.”

“Oh, Cas,” Dean grunts. 

“Come, Dean.” Cas grinds hard into Dean again and Dean comes moaning very loud. Almost wake-everyone-up loud. Cas wasn’t expecting that. After Cas can tell Dean’s orgasm is through, he pulls out of him and lays next to him on the bed, pulling his pants up. 

Dean is panting but he feels  _ so good _ right now. “Thank you,” Dean rolls over and on top of Cas, face up. Cas is surprised by this, but he likes it so he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t want to say something that would make Dean uncomfortable and cause him to stop. “That was… I love you…” Dean pants. 

Cas smiles, “I love you too…”

“Your shirt is so soft…” Dean comments. 

“The more you touch it the softer it gets,” Cas explains.

“Really?...” Dean swallows. “It’s nice…”

“Thank you.”

“You look so good,” Dean turns his head, reaching up with his hand to feel along Cas’s side softly. He nuzzles into Cas’s chest a little more, getting more comfortable. Laying completely on top of a person and trying to be comfortable takes some adjusting. Dean reaches a hand across himself, “Give me your hand…” Cas raises his hand and Dean grabs in, then rests them on his chest. 

“Are you going to sleep like this?” Cas asks. 

“No,” Dean yawns, “I’m just gonna stay like this for a few minutes… Is that cool?”

“Yes.”

“Cas,” Dean hums and closes his eyes, “You’ve gotta nice dick. It’s just… A really good,” Dean laughs, “Dick,” Dean keeps laughing which makes Cast laugh too. “When,” Dean looks down before resting his head back on Cas. “When did you clean me up?” Dean chuckles as leftover giggles form before. 

“Almost immediately. I was going to lick it off of you, but then you laid on me and I liked that a lot. I didn’t want it drying on you and you getting uncomfortable.”

“Oh,” Dean nods. “So if I would have just rolled over… You woulda licked me?”

“Yes.”

“Oh well,” Dean chuckles. “Next time.”

“Okay,” Cas smiles. 

“Cas, I’m like… Really light right now…” Dean says and he sounds confused by his own words. He just feels really good and he doesn’t know how to convey that to Cas. He’s relaxed, stress-free, calm, it’s like total bliss. It’s like there’s a tickle in his chest but there’s no way in  _ hell _ he’s gonna say that. 

“I’m glad,” Cas smiles. 

“Hey, Cas…” Dean smiles. 

“Yes?”

“Can we sneak into the kitchen and eat more pie?” 

“If you would like…” Cas chuckles. 

Dean rolls off of Cas lazily, “Okay,” He climbs off the bed and finds his boxers Cas put on the end of it. He starts sliding them on. “I’m gonna put on jammies like you… And we can match, and be comfortable, and soft…” Dean swallows then makes a face as he hears himself.

Cas gets up and gets Dean a soft shirt to wear that he sometimes wears to sleep in. “‘Jammies,’” Cas smiles as he tosses a shirt to Dean who just finished pulling up pajama pants. 

“You look so hot,” Dean pulls the shirt over his head. “Let’s go get more birthday pie.” Dean holds out his hand for Cas to take. 

“Alright,” Cas takes his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there weren't too many errors. Comment if you want! I love reading them!


End file.
